Meteor Fight
by B.N.E
Summary: During a date with Masaya, Ichigo runs into Kish, Pie, and Tart. Can the mew mews help save Ichigo, or will some one from the outside step in?


Tokyo Mew Mew : Dreams

This takes place after the seventh Tokyo Mew Mew. Masaya is back from studying abroad in England & is no longer the Blue Knight. Café Mew Mew is still in business and the Mew Mews are still working there. I give Clamp total credit for Tokyo Mew Mew and its characters (Except for Vanilla...She's mine)

It was another sunny day and the Café Mew Mew was packed with customers. Ichigo was hard at work while Mint was having her afternoon tea. Zakuro still intimidated some of the customers that she served and Pudding was juggling the orders while riding her unicycle. As usual, poor Lettuce was frantic, dropping the occasional orders. The day dragged on and the customers were slowly leaving the café. It was almost closing time when Ichigo heard someone call out her name. She turned around and saw Masaya.

"Masaya!" Ichigo squealed as she ran towards him. Masaya took Ichigo into his arms and gently kissed her lips.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight.. there is going to be a meter shower and I would love to watch it with you.. Will you join me?" Masaya asked.

"I would love to come!" replied Ichigo

"Great!" said Masaya "I'll pick you up at your house around nine o' clock. I found a great spot at the park that will perfect."

With those last words, he kissed Ichigo good-bye and walked away.

Ichigo, still loved-struck, watched Masaya walk away, even after he disappeared. She was still in a trance till Mint waved her hand across her face. She

stopped staring and looked at her friends.

" I'm surprised that he hasn't dumped you yet" Mint added

" You better get going if you want to be ready for your date" Said Lettuce

"You don't want to be late...again" Zakura said

"Run home Ichigo!!!" added Pudding

With that last remark, Ichigo said good-bye to her friends and ran home.

It was around eight-fifty when Ichigo heard a knock on the door. She quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door and saw Masaya standing there.

" Are you ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

"All set" she replied smiling .

She grabbed her purse, which masha stays in, and went out the door.

They were walking down the street to the park when Ichigo got a feeling that they were being followed. She quickly turned around and saw that nothing was there. Ichigo, feeling a little nerves, grabbed Masaya's arm and squeezed it tight.

"What's wrong?" Masaya asked.

"...It's nothing.." replied Ichigo.

They continued to walk when Masaya stopped at an Ice-cream shop before they entered to park. He told Ichigo to go on ahead and go to the entrance of the park and he will meet her there. As she was going to the park, she felt as though she was being followed again. Ichigo turned around and saw that there was nothing there. Then she heard a familiar voice coming from a nearby tree branch.

"You look so cute when you are confused" Said the voice.

Ichigo walked to the tree branch and saw nothing. She turned around and saw Kish standing behind her.

"You know it's not safe to be out here by yourself...Want me to protect you?" He said with a smile as he pulled Ichigo closer, her face perilously close to his.

"I don't want your protection" Ichigo replied as she slowly pushed Kish away

"Well.." Kish started to say. "maybe you would rather have my friends protect" With that said, he released a hoard of Kirema anima. Ichigo, who didn't have time to transform, tried to defend herself but was shortly overcome by the Kirema anima. Masaya was walking to the park with the ice-cream when he saw Ichigo trying to get free from the Kirema anima. He dropped the ice-cream and ran to attack Kish, but before he could even get close to Kish, the Kirema anima attacked him and pined him to the ground.

"This is great !" Kish said when he saw Masaya trying to brake free. "We are going to have double the fun!". Little did Kish know, while he was watching Ichigo and Masaya trying to escape, Masha got out of Ichigo's purse and flew off to find the other Mew Mews.

Masha found the other Mew Mews at Mint's house and projected a holographic image of what was happening.

"Oh No!!" Cried Lettuce

"Masha.." Mint Began "Take us to them"

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro quickly transformed into the Mew Mews and followed Masha to the park. They saw the Kirema anima and began to attack.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint shouted as she took out a Kirema anima.

"What the..." stammered Kish as he turned around.

"For ruining Ichigo's date, we will make you pay!" Shouted all of the Mew Mews at once.

"What a surprise!" Kish said with a smirk on his face. "More people for my friends to play with." He released another hoard of Kirema anima.

"Zakuro Pure Ribbon!" yelled Zakuro while attacking the Kirema anima.

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" screamed Pudding as she jumped overhead, imprisoning the Kirema anima.

"And to finish them off.." Lettuce began "Ribbon Lettuce Flash." A bright light emitted from lettuce and evaporated the Kirema anima, allowing Ichigo and Masaya to get up.

"Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphous" Ichigo said as she quickly transformed into Mew Ichigo.

"Bravo" shouted a voice.

"We thought you would have been annihilated in 9.8 seconds" another voice said.

All of the Mew Mews looked around and saw that Pie and Tart had joined Kish on a near-by tree branch.

"Now to have some real fun!" shouted Kish. He joined hands with Pie and Tart and released a powerful Kirema anima

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

But with those cries, The Kirema didn't even weaken.

"It's still powerful..." Pudding said in fear.

"That's correct." Pie started to say. "This anima has been improved by 52%..."

"In other words...you cant stop it!" shouted Tart The Mew Mews started to attack the Kirema but was a failed attempt. With a powerful blow from the creature, the group ended up face down on the ground, along with Masaya.

"There is nothing you can do to stop.." Kish started to say.

"Not if I can help it!" said a voice, interrupting Kish. Everyone looked on the direction the voice came from and saw a mysteries figure standing there. She had long silver hair that flowed on the wind and light gray eyes. She had on a white uniform and appeared to have long rabbit ears and a fluffy rabbits tail.

"Ribbon Vanilla Rush!" cried the voice. Not a second later, a beam of light came the figure and hit the anima, causing them to evaporate.

"Another mission....failed" growled Pie as he disappeared .

"I'm out of here" said Tart as she disappeared to join Pie.

"As usual.. I never get to have fun with you" Kish said as he looked at Ichigo. He blew her a kiss and joined Pie and Tart.

The Mew Mews got up and headed to where to figure was standing but saw it wasn't there anymore.

"Who was that?" asked Pudding.

"I don't know.." Replied Zakuro.

"Wait...Ryou said there was only five of us..." Ichigo said.

"Could it be another Mew Mew??" Lettuce added.

"Another Mew Mew?" Masaya exclaimed.

To be continued......


End file.
